


Aphrodite's Motive

by Furious_Pines



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (the drugs only made them horny they were completely sound of mind), (you can probably guess who's praising makoto and who's calling him a slutty bitch.), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Lube, M/M, Multi, Naegi Makoto Has a Praise Kink, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Byakuya Togami, Top Kirigiri Kyoko, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Pines/pseuds/Furious_Pines
Summary: An uneventful week had passed since Monokuma issued the second motive, and Makoto found himself very confused and very alarmed despite this good news, mostly due to what their furry captor decided to do in light of this.“W- Wait, what did he just say?”“I put aphrodisiacs in certain breakfast foods this morning! All of you could be drugged, none of you could be drugged, although I’m sure we’ll find out when you rip each other apart by the end of the day… Upupupu...”
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 38
Kudos: 652





	Aphrodite's Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Empath_Writes

An uneventful week had passed since Monokuma issued the second motive, and Makoto found himself very confused and very alarmed despite this good news, mostly due to what their furry captor decided to do in light of this.

“W- Wait, what did he just say?”

“You guys haven't been motivated at alllll, so I’ve been super bored!” Monokuma scoffed, “Bored to the point of where I’ve even gotten desperate enough to bump the rating up to Mature, Upupupupu!” 

“Naegi-san had Maizono-san’s corpse in his bathroom not too long ago, I believe the rating would already qualify as  _ mature _ ,” Ludenberg chuckled condescendingly.

Makoto tensed at the reminder, staring at the floor as a few of his peers gave him looks of pity, the others choosing to glare at Ludenberg for the statement, or the bear who caused the incident in the first place. Monokuma giggled maniacally at the despair permeating the room, before he remembered what he had gathered everyone here for in the first place.

“Clearly none of you care about your deepest, darkest secrets being revealed to the world, especially considering your reactions to our local serial killer...” He eyed Fukawa for a moment, silently glaring at her with a smile that didn’t look too happy.

Fukawa squealed fearfully as she scrambled behind Oogami, who happened to be the closest and largest person for her to hide behind. He heard Togami scoff nearby, before he moved closer to Makoto to avoid the girl.

The sadistic bear then continued, a wicked grin returning to his face. “So I put aphrodisiacs in certain breakfast foods this morning! All of you could be drugged, none of you could be drugged, although I’m sure we’ll find out when you rip each other apart by the end of the day… Upupupu...”

Monokuma paused for a moment, tapping his little paw on his chin as if attempting to remember something important he forgot, before he continued. “That and I randomized the dosage, as well as which foods I put it in, so we’ll have quite the mixed bag of reactions! Who knows when one of you will snap!”

“An aphrodisiac...” Fukawa muttered, a flustered look on her face turning to drooling adoration, scrambling out from behind Oogami to approach Togami, “Just like in my last novel… I wonder if Byakuya-sama will-!”

“Trash should know their place and stay silent,” The heir scoffed, fixing Fukawa with an icy glare as the girl scuttled backwards in response, a somewhat disgusting mix of fear and delight distorting her features. Honestly, Makoto is beginning to think he prefers Genocider at this point. She was a lot more blunt about her opinions, so you always knew what to expect from her. He sighed, his breath clouding a little in front of him. Wait… Clouding?

It was then that Makoto felt a feverish warmth slowly creep up his face, his body beginning to heat to an unnatural degree, which was strange considering how cold he normally was. He didn’t wear a blazer over his hoodie for nothing, as his thin frame tended to have a hard time retaining heat. Despite this, he currently felt like someone shoved him into a furnace, his legs beginning to shake as he grew weak in the knees. His skin became incredibly sensitive as he felt the fabric of his hoodie rub against his chest uncomfortably. 

“Hey, umm, Kirigiri-san? You’re smart, right?” Asahina questioned cautiously, “What exactly  _ is  _ an aphrodisiac?”

Makoto curled into himself a bit as the heat began to pool in his stomach. Did Monokuma poison the food? Is that what he meant by a mature rating, and whatever chemical he mentioned? He felt sick at the thought, as well as the effects of whatever he was drugged with. What could possibly be worse than what the bear had done already?

“Nothing deadly, I can guarantee that,” Kirigiri assured the swimmer, indirectly calming Makoto as well, before she turned to address the entire group. “An aphrodisiac is a chemical that stimulates the reproductive organs, essentially forcing arousal. Monokuma is likely hoping that the adrenaline and aggression that comes with said arousal will instigate a murder, so simply satisfying your needs should prevent such an ordeal.”

Everyone looked decently embarrassed by the idea, their reactions ranging from an awkward cough, to a panicked yelp. Nobody wanted to be the one to break the humiliating silence. At least until Owada loudly huffed, putting his arms around Fujisaki and Ishimaru in a strong embrace. Both began to blush furiously, staring up at the tall man with a look of embarrassment and questioning. Makoto worried that he was about to see an assault, especially considering the biker punched him when they first met-

“Y’all need to fukkin’ grow a pair! Nobody gives a shit about what you need to do if it means avoiding whatever bullshit that stupid bear wants! Now I’m gonna go bust a fukkin’ nut with my boyfriends knowing they’re safe from that piece of shit!”

-Until Owada proclaimed his relationship with the two being held affectionately in his arms, proceeding to give both a chaste kiss on the lips. Fujisaki and Ishimaru flushed a bright red, the small programmer nervously smiling and the moral compass furiously ranting at the bear on the podium about doing such things in a school environment, all while the biker fireman carried them towards the dorms. The sound of a door slamming echoed from the hall.

“...Owada-san is indeed correct in his proclamation, so if you’ll excuse me,” Oogami nodded, appearing peaceful as she took the hand of a blushing Asahina as they also began to make their way towards the dorms, but with a look that dared anyone to try to stop them. Obviously, nobody did, as Oogami could probably bust open a human skull with just her thumbs.

Makoto watched as Yamada and Fukawa fled to their own respective rooms as well, presumably two of the lucky few who weren’t drugged, and two of the unlucky few without a partner. He awkwardly shifted his gaze between Kirigiri and Togami, quickly realizing he was without a partner himself, as surely neither would want to do something like… That… With someone as average as him. Just before he could walk away though, he felt himself being grabbed by both of his shoulders.

“-Naegi, might I request your assistance?” “-Be thankful for what I’m about to ask you.”

“K- Kirigiri? Togami?” Makoto stuttered, shifting a bit at how sensitive their touch felt through his jacket, his face flushing to an uncomfortably warm degree, “D- Do you need something?”

“...As it appears I’ve been drugged, I require your assistance in… Curing this affliction,” The heir muttered, his voice taking on a husky, deep tone as he stared at the detective across from him.

“It seems we seek the same person to participate with,” Kirigiri hums, seemingly indifferent in expression, though her hands tell another story as they move from his shoulder to his hair, gently combing through it in a way that causes Makoto’s flush to deepen as he leans into the caress. 

“I can at least pay him back for his effort, what exactly will he be getting from you?” 

“Respect, seeing as you don’t know what the word means, since you thought you could buy his consent.”

“I’ll have you know-”

“Will you both just fuck me already?” Makoto weakly whimpered, his legs shaking with arousal. He felt the two stare at him, shocked, before they both flushed a vibrant crimson at the object of their affections returning it wholeheartedly, as well as such vulgarity coming from someone like him.

Kirigiri wasted no time in lifting Makoto into a bridal carry, causing a soft yelp of surprise to escape him, Togami following them closely from behind Kirigiri as they approached the detective’s dorm room. The heir practically wrenched the door open for her, before she placed him on her bed, turning to investigate an unknown basket on her nightstand while Togami leapt onto the bed to pin Makoto to it. 

“T- Togami-”

“I’m about to pound you into this bed, the last name isn’t necessary,” Toga-  _ Byakuya _ growled as he unzipped Makoto’s jacket, pulling it down to his elbows.

“Byakuya, what are you-  _ Hhh! _ ” Makoto whimpered as the heir bit his neck, sucking at the spot incessantly until it bruised, before repeating in a new location until the smaller boy was a collage of black and blue. The sensation was so intense that he didn’t even notice Kyoko approach them until she slid behind him, Byakuya briefly releasing Makoto so that she could pull the boy into her lap. 

Kyoko clasped Makoto’s chin, turning his head towards her, before pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She slid her tongue in soon after, running her fingers through his hair all the while. He whimpered into her mouth as she lowered her hands from his head to his crotch. With nimble fingers, she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, along with his boxers.

“...It appears Monokuma has provided some tools for our use,” Kyoko murmured, her voice a smooth alto as she briefly gestured to the basket she had placed next to Byakuya, before she lifted Makoto by his hips, causing him to yelp as she forced him onto his elbows. She left him in that position as she took off her top and pulled off her gloves, leaving her in a lacy black bra, purple skirt, and stockings.

Makoto whimpered, the intense arousal hitting his limit, before he finally tried to rub himself off. Kyoko grabbed his hands before he could though, and pulled them behind himself as she used her tie to restrain him.

“Kyokoooo...” He whined pathetically.

“I know puppy, you’re being so good for me, just let me admire you for a bit longer...” 

Makoto could feel his blood rush to his dick at Kyoko’s praise as he turned red, not even given enough time to react to the sudden pet name as he quickly became erect. He frantically buried his face into the bed, humiliated by his reaction to something so simple. The detective began to knead his ass as she cooed over him.

“You like that baby? You like it when I tell you how good you are at pleasing me?”

A muffled whine echoed from the sheets. “Kyoko, y- you’re gonna make me-  _ fuck-” _

“You’re  _ amazing, _ puppy, so, so smart. You’re the sweetest, cutest boy, you know that right?”

Makoto quietly moaned into the bed. He felt the kneading cease for a moment as Kyoko silently shuffled behind him. Before he could question her though, he felt her tongue press against his entrance, causing him to raise his head to yelp. Byakuya quickly grabbed his chin before he could hide his face again, lifting his head further as he pushed his cock into his mouth. 

Makoto felt his mouth widen around Byakuya’s thick length as he stared into the man’s smirk, a toothy grin on his face as he glared at Makoto as though hungry for more. His nails dug into the boy’s chin hard enough to leave crescent marks.

“Worship me,” he growled with a predatory glee.

Makoto moaned pitifully around Byakuya, causing the taller boy’s length to twitch, before he thrusted into his lover’s throat. He gagged at first, but gradually adjusted to the heir’s rhythmic movement as Kyoko entered him with her tongue, lapping at his inner walls eagerly as her kneading of his rear picked back up.

Makoto gasped, struggling to catch his breath as he bucked his hips into Kyoko’s mouth, before he finally came to the sound of her muffled moans, completely overstimulated as he limply rode out his orgasm with both his lovers inside of him. Byakuya pumped his cum into his mouth shortly after as he greedily swallowed his load.

It was then that Makoto felt Kyoko’s tongue slide out of him, causing him to whine at the empty feeling.

“I know baby, just give me a minute,” she comforted. He heard the click of a cap opening, before feeling something slick press against his entrance.

Kyoko turned Makoto onto his back, before lifting him flush against her torso. He only had a minute to process what it was, before her thick strap-on sunk into him as she dropped him onto her lap.

Makoto gasped before stuttering out a moan as he pressed his face into Kyoko’s shoulder. He sunk his teeth in, causing her hips to buckle unexpectedly and further shove her cock into his ass.

_ “Fuck, _ Kyoko-” he cut off as he groaned.

“Don’t forget about me,” Byakuya hissed, grabbing Makoto by the hips as he rubbed his slick hard-on against his full hole. 

“Byakuya, I’m already-” he cut off with a huff as the boy bit his ear, partially lifting him off Kyoko.

“You can make the room for me, can’t you?” Before Makoto could respond, Byakuya pressed forward, both dicks sinking into him as he gasped breathlessly, leaning limp against Byakuya’s chest. The heir took the chance to tease the smaller boy’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he listened to Makoto’s gasps with a smirk.

“You’re such a-” He took a moment to catch his breath.  _ “Bastard.” _

“Tough talk for a slut who can fit two cocks up his ass,” Byakuya purred, before sinking his teeth into Makoto’s neck, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as his dick twitched.

“You’re doing so well for someone so small and so  _ very _ full,” Kyoko murmured, hot breath tickling his ear as she rolled her hips, burying herself deeper inside of him, until her base laid flush against his rear. Her legs tangled with Byakuya’s as she leaned backwards to give him more room to do the same. He responded with a hard thrust as he made sure there was no space left in Makoto.

Makoto felt their dicks practically suffocate his prostate, the pressure causing his sensitivity to skyrocket as his muscles seized as if he were being shocked. Every movement made his nerves light up like he was burning from the inside out. His arms shook against his restraints as he tugged against the tie still holding his hands together, gasping.

“I- I can’t- ‘m gonna  _ cum again-!” _ he slurred as he rocked against the two, grinding himself into them as hard as he could.

“Mmmm yeah, keep going puppy, that feels so good...” Kyoko moaned encouragingly, kissing his neck fervently.

“Cum for me like the bitch you are,” Byakuya growled, holding Makoto’s hips in a vice-like grip as he pounded into him in time with his grinding.

Makoto came in thick rivulets across his stomach as he rode out his second orgasm within the hour, his body shaking as he weakly laid between the two, Byakuya filling him up with his own sperm as Kyoko’s slick pooled between her legs. His eyelids grew heavy, and he blissfully passed out while squeezed between the two.

* * *

“This isn’t the kind of body-count I was hoping would increase tonight,” Junko groaned from the security room as she smashed her head against the keyboard.

“I-”

“Mukuro don’t even fucking start, you’re lucky I didn’t spear you with Gungnir when given the chance.”

She sighed, distinctly _bored_ rather than despairing.

_ I could’ve sworn this was a killing game. _

**Author's Note:**

> this motherfucker was my very first smut and boy was it a Challenge, because the last time i had sex i had no idea what i was doing and a girl's entire fist was inside of me, so i really doubt it was a proper example for what to write here. hope you enjoyed anyways??? pffft. i dunno man i was just sick of writing angst.


End file.
